The invention relates to an electric motor, in particular an electronically commutated electric motor. The electric motor has a stator which preferably comprises stator coils. The electric motor also has a rotor and a housing which accommodates at least the stator and the rotor in a hollow space. The electric motor also has a power output stage which is connected to the stator and is designed to supply power to the stator in order to generate a rotating magnetic field. The power output stage has at least one power semiconductor with a thermal contact area, wherein the thermal contact area is connected to the housing so as to conduct heat, with the result that heat which is generated in the power semiconductor can be dissipated to the housing.
Electric motors which are known from the prior art, in particular electronically commutated electric motors with a permanent-magnet rotor, exhibit the problem that power semiconductors, as a constituent part of the power output stage for driving the stator, generate heat which has to be dissipated so that the power semiconductor does not overheat. The power semiconductors are connected, for example by way of their connections, to a printed circuit board and heat can be introduced into said printed circuit board by the power semiconductor.